Shadows of Jealousy
by Tetsuki
Summary: Mitsuki's career as Full Moon has hit an all time high: with the release of her first album, she grows more tired, but she is dedicated to her loyal, loving fans. But are all of them loving? In the shadows lurks a man whose jealousy over powers his senses
1. Chapter 1 Deal

Notes  
hehe! My very first fanfic! I hope its good! Just to let the people know, shinigami are dead souls that have missions in the after life, and when you see them, it usually means you are going to die soon…. Come on! Be Happy! Read and enjoy!

**_Chapter 1 - Deal_**

The air was shrouded in smoky fumes as the shady characters sat in the back of the bar. The shadows were disguising their every move. They spoke in low, grunting voices.

"What'll it be?" said the waitress.

"Another round of those beers, and treat yourself to one," grunted the man in the corner. There were two men sitting at the table. One of them had short, slick black hair and was wearing sunglasses and a long red coat. The other had blonde hair with signs of greying, his eyes had bags under them, and his cheeks were sagging, giving him the complexion of a bulldog. The waitress walked away, coughing as she inhaled the toxic fumes of the men's cigarettes.

"We have to be careful around here, I don't want my plan to be ruined," said the blonde haired man. "You better understand my orders: she is to be assassinated at any cost. I trust you, and you best have the job done within the next three months, or it'll be your ass that will be dead," he said calmly.

"When have I ever let you down?" the black haired boy replied as he smirked. "Don't worry, it will be done, and I hope you will hold your own side of this deal by giving me my money".

The blonde man coolly collected his things, got up from the table and stopped abruptly. "Full Moon better be dead the next time I see you". And with that, he put out his cigarette on the table and left the bar.

* * *

"And here she is, Full Moon!"

The crowds cheered as the lovely blonde teen walked down the stage in her brown jacket, her cheeks rosy from the frosty air.

"Hello everyone!" she said in a girly yet caring voice, "thank you for coming out to support me on the day that I release my first album, Star Dust!"

The crowd cheered again, but much louder. A big screen television over head showed Full Moon performing her songs such as Myself and Eternal Snow (which suited the cold winter day!).

Full Moon later returned back stage, where she was greeted by her manager, Ooshige, who welcomed her with a fresh cup of hot chocolate.

"You were great out there!" beamed Ooshige.

"Thank you! You know, you have been a great friend to me, you have kept my secret safe, and I want to thank you" said Full Moon. She was very grateful for Ooshige's help. Ooshige helped her realize her childhood dreams of becoming a singer.

Full Moon went to her dressing room, changed back into Mitsuki, and put on normal school clothing. She picked up two tickets she had gotten from the television station which aired her: two tickets to the Kingyo Residential Spa. She was excited, her and Ooshige needed this time to relax from the hectic schedules of entertainment. She calmly walked out of the room, barely containing her mirth, and approached Ooshige.

"Ooshige, would you like to go to the Kingyo Residential Spa with me?" she asked, smiling.

Ooshige stared at first, not understanding (Kingyo Residential Spa is very well known and hard to book an appointment with!), then she smiled and nodded. Mitsuki, for the first time in a long while, felt relieved.


	2. Chapter 2 Strawberry Hunter

_**Chapter 2 - Strawberry Hunter**_

**Notes**  
By this point, you have seen my style, so read more 

On the drive home, Mitsuki watched the clouds drift by lazily on the cold winter day. Ooshige barely spoke, but when she did, it was to curse at the drivers who were cutting her off in the typical Tokyo traffic. When Mitsuki's house came into view, Ooshige bid her a good evening. As Ooshige drove off, Mitsuki slowly walked up the pathway to her home, as her feet hurt from standing almost all day. She wrenched the door open, and Tanaka-san's warm face greeted her.

"Hello, Mitsuki. Your dinner is in the dining room, eat it before it gets cold," said Tanaka as she smiled.

"Thanks Tanaka-san!" replied Mitsuki in a very fake cheery voice. Mitsuki made her way to the dining room. She was extremely exhausted; the business of being a singer was very tough and not all that she expected it to be, though it had its benefits. She sat down and greedily ate all the ramen that filled her bowl. Mitsuki felt extremely energized after a while, and ran to her room.

"Takuto! Meroko! I'm back!" whispered Mitsuki as she picked up two cute looking dolls, one of which was a small bunny, and the other a small cat, both white. They jumped into life, and transformed into two shinigami creatures. The bunny (Meroko) became a girl with long pink hair, wearing an elegant black top hat with bunny ears sticking out of it, a pink tank top, and a short pink skirt. Two small pearly white wings protruded from her back. The cat (Takuto) became a boy who had medium length black hair (small ponytail at the back), wearing a white and blue short sleved jacket, a black under shirt, jeans, and a blue headband withcat ears ontop. He also had white gloves and two small wings, just like Meroko.

"Where have you been?" said Takuto, who seemed very irritated.

"Aww Takuto! Leave her alone! She looks so tired!" screamed Meroko, who seemed extremely hyper.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" said Takuto, who seemed more irritated than before.

"I've got great news! Its been 4 days since Mitsuki's first album came out, and its already at the number 2 position on the charts!" she screamed, jumping around. Mitsuki smiled wearily. All that hard work was paying off.

"Guys, want to come with me to Kingyo Residential Spa with me tomorrow?" Mitsuki said delicately.

"Sure!" said the both of them happily.

"I mean... whatever..." said Takuto, returning to his sombre expression. Mitsuki was excited: even Takuto was happy about this trip, it was worth her while.

"Ok, I'm going to sleep now, its been a long day" yawned Mitsuki. She changed into her pyjamas, brushed her teeth, and slumped over on her bed. She lazily pulled the covers over her head, and slept.

_"Get her!" said a harsh male voice. Mitsuki was running, but she didn't know why. She turned back and saw a giant strawberry chasing her. _

"EH?" screamed Mitsuki "Takuto! Meroko! HEEELLLPP!"

Mitsuki awoke with sweat tingling down her back. _It was just a dream, _she told her self. After an hour and a half, (half an hour of staring at her clock, which was in the shape of a strawberry, and an hour of non-stop excitement!) she finally, FINALLY, fell asleep, and dreamt of more pleasant things, such as sheep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Spa

_**Chapter 3 - The Spa**_

Notes  
Hope you like my humour, I mean… you best like my humour. READ! Oh yes! This chapter ends in a REALLY cheap way, but more is on the way, so stay tuned for more chapters! (Good writing takes time!) Remember boys and girls, Rice doesn't cook itself. Read on '

Mitsuki awoke to a clicking sound. Her clock was jumping to the vibration of the alarm. Her eyes were blurry, so it looked like a giant strawberry.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Mitsuki. She got tangled up in her bed sheets and she feel onto the ground.

"What is the meaning of all this madness!" said a mature, older female's voice. Mitsuki unfurled the blankets to see her stern grandmother's face peering into hers.

"Oh...oh my! I'm so sorry!" Mitsuki clumsily.

"What do you think you're doing? Screaming like that in the morning, I thought someone was trying to kidnap you!" said her grandmother. Her face was very pale due to a sudden wake up call. She had steel-grey hair which, even in the morning, was tied neatly into a bun.

"You better get ready, aren't you going to the mall with your friends?" said her grandmother.

"Umm, yes.. I'll get ready" Mitsuki responded. She jumped up as soon as her grandmother left the room and began to get dressed quickly: it was 8:20, Ooshige promised to pick her up by 8:40. She rushed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and then ate. She ran upstairs to get her coat, and she peered over at her clock. _8:54, _she read. She walked normally out of the room, spun around and read the clock again. _8:55..._

"AIYAA!" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry Ooshige-san!" said Mitsuki as they were speeding down the highway.

"Ah, its ok! Don't worry, you were only a few minutes late..." said Ooshige, the words fading into silence. Mitsuki still heard her grandmother's scolding from a few minutes ago after she woke her up again with her screaming. As they sat in traffic, they heard random shouts of anger and plenty of car horns ("You bastard! Move your car! I have to get to work!" screamed one man). Her stomach was ripe with excitement as they neared the entrance to the Kingyo Residential Spa. She picked up her bag, in which Takuto and Meroko were hiding inside.

_"OUCH! Stop that!" _said Takuto.

"You guys stop squirming around! The spa workers might get suspicious!" said Mitsuki, in a hushed voice as they passed a spa worker.

"Here, let me take that, you go transform," said Ooshige. Mitsuki ran into a room and hid behind some rather oddly shaped potted plants. She transformed, straightened her hair, and ran out. She had an odd feeling of eyes watching her in that room, but she just ignored the thought and headed to the sign-in counter.

"Hello, I am Full Moon, I booked the brunch spa from 9 to 12," she said happily.

"Yes...you go to the room on your right, you'll get the deluxe package," said the woman behind the counter. She had extremely thick glasses, and tangled brown hair. She looked extremely harassed, but she managed to put on a small smile.

Ooshige and Mitsuki walked excitedly to the room. They slowly opened the door, and what they saw surprised them...


	4. Chapter 4 Wanted

_**Chapter 4 - Wanted**_

**Notes  
**- Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write (a week!) Read on

* * *

The room was magnificent: the walls were bordered with thin strips of painted gold and tropical looking plants littered the room. Full Moon looked around; she was astounded. Words could not form in her mouth. As for Ooshige, she was beside herself. Her eyes widened and flickered in a child-like manner: she looked as if Santa had come early and given her twice, no, triple the amount of presents. Ooshige suddenly became firm and walked into the changing rooms. A few minutes later, Full Moon and Ooshige came out dressed in white bathrobes. Ooshige walked up to a massage table, and jumped on it. She looked extremely happy.

"Ahaha! And then the guy says 'I have to go', like I won't notice!" said Ooshige half an hour later, who was swaying merrily with the effects of the wine while taking a mud bath. Full Moon was happy to see Ooshige finally enjoying herself. Full Moon sank into the mud bath and sat there thinking about random things; she felt very relaxed. After an hour, they decided to go down to the food area. When they arrived there, Full Moon's eyes widened. They had everything. EVERYTHING! Chocolate éclairs, cheese cake, brownies, fruits, salads, cookies, and various types of breads and cheeses. Full Moon had never seen such a sight (even at her backstage food tables during a concert!). She ran gleefully to the table and began to pick treats, Ooshige at her side.

After another hour of pigging out, they began to collect their stuff and head to the reception area.

"You wait here, I'll go pay for the food and thank the workers," said Ooshige, who looked extremely relaxed. Full Moon sat on the chair. Beside sat a young man who looked about her age and had short, slick black hair and was wearing a red coat. He was nervously fiddling with his glasses.

"Hi there, what's your name?" said Full Moon, smiling.

"I'm Keichiro, and you're Full Moon, I've heard of you," said the boy, looking up at her.

"Yup! So... why are you here? I mean, did you have a nice spa day?" said Full Moon, thinking her first sentence was extremely embarrasing and stupid. Keichiro opened his mouth, the closed it, then opened it again. But before he could, there was a loud crashing noise. The door was kicked open from the outside. There was smoke emitting from the doorway. Before Full Moon could think, Keichiro grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a back room. They jumped into the room, and closed the door, also not forgetting to lock it.

"Wha..?" said Full Moon, who was shocked yet confused.

"There's no time, we have to get to the room with the exit," said Keichiro, who looked panic-stricken. They ran to another door, which swung wildly open when they kicked it.

"Full Moon, those people are after you," said Keichiro, after they got to a room filled with supplies such as towels, creams, and other items.

"But... how do you know? Are they the press or something?" she said jokingly.

"This is no joke, Full Moon. I was sent by a man named Takanoru. He is a jealous man... he's out to get you," said Keichiro is a rushed, low whisper.

"But why? What have I done?" said Full Moon, fear suddenly clogging her airways. Before Keichiro could answer, there was the sound of another door crashing down, closer to where they were.

"YOU! Go that way! You two come with me this way! We have to capture Full Moon!" said a male's voice, which was very harsh and irritated.

"Please, promise me that you'll leave straight away!" said Keichiro, his eyes shining in desperation, "I'll stall them, you escape-" he picked up a large stick with a hook at the end, and pulled an attic door open "-through here".

"But...what about you! What if you get injured? Why are you protecting me!" her eyes shining with fright. Keichiro stopped with his hand on the door knob.

"I'm doing this because..because I like you Full Moon"


	5. Chapter 5 Chase

**_Chapter 5 - Chase_**

Notes: REVISED EDITION There were name mistakes and errors, but I fixed that. Thank you to all my fans! bows with enormously swelled arrogant head Enjoy! (oo')

* * *

Keichiro went through the door and closed it fast. Full Moon sat on the ground, feeling helpless. She was helpless: she was afraid. Suddenly, a thought struck her. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a whistle. When she blew it, an eerie, peaceful sound emitted from it.

"Yes?" said Takuto, who slid through the wall, followed by Meroko. _The coat room must be the south wall, which means the east wall is the back exit, _thought Full Moon.

"Guys, there are people here that are after me, we have to escape through the attic," said Full Moon in a hurried voice.

"What!" replied both Meroko and Takuto, in alarmed voices. Full Moon told them all the details, about how Keichiro saved her, and how she had to escape. Takuto slid through the door and returned after a minute.

"They're 2 rooms away! Quick! Escape through the attic!" he said in a hurried voice. Full Moon climbed up the ladder and hopped into the attic. For an attic, it was well kept. It was a large room with a narrow passage leading into another area. Full Moon began to walk, Meroko by her side and Takuto behind her.

"I think the exited is down there," said Meroko, who seemed more serious all of a sudden. As they continued to walk, Full Moon felt the floor under here became much weaker. At first, she thought her knees had given way, but then the floor had actually given way, send her down. There was a loud crash and then silence, then voices.

"QUICK! She's in here!" said a voice which was very close. Full Moon jumped up, sung open a door and hopped out. The cold winter air met her face as she ran out.

"MITSUKI!" shouted a familiar voice. Full Moon turned around: it was Ooshige inside her car. "Quick! Get in!" Ooshige stepped on the accelerator as soon as Full Moon got in.

"I was so worried! They were after you! That young man, what was his name again... That Kichu boy! He told me everything and helped me escape." she said. Full Moon sat quietly, shaking in silent rolls of fear. After a minute or two, Ooshige let out a scream.

"They're following us!" she shrieked. Full Moon spun around and saw the car; it was about 5 metres away. Ooshige accelerated even faster, and was driving wildly. Full Moon knew Ooshige was panicking and driving in circles.

"AHH! Another car!' screamed Ooshige, who was now shaking. They were trapped. One car cut them off at the front and another at the back. Ooshige sat still in her seat, shaking. Mitsuki spotted an alley way to the side which they could run through to get to the Shinjuku district, which was crowded at this time of day.

"Ooshige, lets get out and run through the alley!" said Full Moon. But it was no good, Ooshige was still in her seat, not moving or speaking. It took Full Moon a minute to realize: Ooshige had fainted.

"Ooshige! OOSHIGE!" screamed Meroko in her bunny form, but it was no use, she was out cold.

"Come on, we have to leave!" said Takuto. Full Moon was afraid, but her legs carried her out of the car, and she snuck into the dark alleyway. She stopped to watch.

"Get her!" said a male's voice. After 15 seconds, there was another shout.

"She's not here! Only her manager!" replied another voice.

"What! She escaped again? I told you idiots to drive faster!" said the harsh male voice "No matter, take the manager, maybe this will make Full Moon change her mind and come to us..."

They took Ooshige (Full Moon was silently sobbing while tears streamed down her face), and drove off. Mitsuki felt, for the second time in 10 minutes, helpless and alone. She heard the distant rumbling of what sounded like a motorcycle.

"Full Moon!" said the voice. Full Moon came out of the alley (despite Takuto's angered shouts) and came face to face with Keichiro.

"I...I.. Somebody told me.." he said stupidly. "Come on! We have to go". Mitsuki hopped on, put on a helmet and they drove off. They never even drove four metres when they heard a gun shot. By the sound of it, it had punctured the motorcycle's wheel. They skidded and fell off.

"KEICHI!" said Full Moon, running to him. He was injured. She ran over to him.

"NO! Run! They're gonna come down! I can't come with you, just go! GO!" said Keichiro in a voice full of pain.

"But I can't leave you!" said Full Moon.

"Just..go..." he said weakly. Full Moon had no other choice, she heard footsteps approaching. She ran back to the alleyway and began sprinting to Shinjiku. Suddenly, she heard another shot, along with Keichiro's mangled scream.


	6. Chapter 6 Find The Way

**_Chapter 6 - Find The Way _**

Notes: Hehe.. if you listen to jpop, you'll know the title of this chapter is a song... a very good song... Anyways, this chapter was written after a break and an enormous flow ofthought (written in 15 min!) so please enjoy

* * *

Full Moon's energy levels were minimal: in the span of a few hours, she had been happy, frightened, chased, and heartbroken. She wanted to just shut off from the world; to just give up, to see Eichi again... 

It had started to snow lightly in the cold, dark alley. Full Moon transformed into Mitsuki to save energy. She did not know what to do. Ooshige had been kidnapped, Keichiro had been hurt badly. What was she to do now? Where would she go? If they were looking for her, they would surely search the area and find her, and then what would happen? She just wanted all her problems to go away, she couldn't stand anything at all.

She stopped and sat down on a rusted building fire exit. She could tell that Meroko and Takuto could sense her anguish, which explained the silence. Her head slowly drifted sideways and rested on the railing. The snow looked blurry in her weary eyes. In her emotionless state, she began softly humming Eternal Snow. She hummed for about a minute, then began to drift asleep. As her head lolled sideways, the snow began to fall thicker...

Tanaka and Takuto were dancing in a grand hall. They were both dressed in wedding aparrel.

"Oh, Tanaka, I'm so glad I met you" said Takuto as he smiled. Tanaka also smiled, but at that precise moment, her head burst open and an octopus formed in the spot she was moments ago. "

"Tanaka! TANAKA!" Takuto began to weep. The ceiling disappeared into thin air, and a godly voice boomed down on Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki...I will always be there for you..." Mitsuki looked up and caught a glimpse of a handsome face beaming down at her. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked very familiar.

"E..." Mitsuki began to speak his name, but she did not finish. She awoke with a start, and her brain was ticking away. She just put something together. Just as she was about to voice her thoughts to Takuto and Meroko, Takuto interrupted.

"Mitsuki! Meroko and I were looking around the corner and they're coming! Quick! Get up!" he said in a hurried voice. Mitsuki got up and began to run. As she ran, she transformed back into Full Moon. Her dream gave her something to run for. She was inspired once again; she was determined to find Ooshige and Keichiro. Her spirit had sored, and so did her blindness. She did not know where she was running, it was like her feet were carrying her. After a while, she ended up in an area next to an abandoned factory. The sign red "Kawaii Cookie Factory". She remembered Tanaka telling her about the "good old days" when she used to eat Kawaii Cookies. After this random thought, she had an instinct to go into the factory. Her legs, yet again, carried her into the factory and she browsed around. She walked down a blackened hallway and opened a door. Tied to a chair, she saw a male figure, who was slumped over. She immediately knew it was Keichiro. Full Moon ran to his side.

"Keichiro! Are you ok?" she whispered urgently into his ear.

"Yeah...are we gonna just whisper all day, or are ya gonna untie me..?" he said comically. Tears filled her eyes. She gave him a watery smile and untied him. He coughed for a while, then stared at Mitsuki.

"Er...are you ok? Did you get injured?" asked Mitsuki.

"Yeah, just a little scratch.." he said. He seemed to be hiding something, but Full Moon didn't know what. "You know, this reminds me of how stupid you are..." he said shortly. Mitsuki thought that this was a funny joke, but when the lights suddenly flung into life, she was caught in the headlights like a deer.

"You were stupid to come here" said Keichiro. But when Mitsuki turned to confront him, she found out that he was indeed not Keichiro. His hair nearly fooled her, but the face distinguished the new attitude.

"There's no where to run, we've finally got you, Full Moon"


	7. Chapter 7 Destiny's Lotus

**_Chapter 7 - Destiny's Lotus_**

Notes: Love the title of this chapter! Also a song.. :p Really, really cool! I loved writing the last two chapters, it was a great, yet saddening experience... anyways, enjoy! (--;)

* * *

Full Moon backed away towards the door. She really did have no where to run. She desparately looked around for something; anything. She spotted a lonesome cooking spatula (those long ones they usually use in cookie factorys, kinda like the ones used in pizza restaurants). She lunged forward and grasped it. The imposter looked at her wildly and whipped out his small, silver gun. Full Moon picked up the spatula and swung it with all her might. A gun shot went off. It was like slow motion; Full Moon saw the bullet heading towards her. She knew she was dead, a graceful spotlight came upon her. _Take me_, she thought,_ take me from this hurtful world._ But just as she finished that thought, the loud, booming voice emitted from the heavens again. 

"Mitsuki...I will always be there for you..." The spotlight went away. Everything went back to normal. It had happened so fast: Full Moon saw the bullet deflected away from her, like a barrier was surrounding her. The imposter was wide eyed and shocked.

"NOW!" screamed Meroko's voice. Full Moon snapped into action and flung the spatula at the imposter. The spatula kissed the side of his head.

SMACK!

He was on the ground, still reverberating from Full Moon's attack.

"WOO! That was so awesome! Mitsuki you ROCK!" said Meroko, who looked as if Christmas had come early. Takuto just stared at Meroko, as if fearful for her sanity. Full Moon was still shocked, but managed to walk over to the door and run back into the hallway. She heard voices in the huge delivery dock up ahead. She gathered up her strength and walked into the area. She felt as if a beautiful lotus had opened up inside of her.

"Keichiro! Ooshige!" she screamed out stupidly. She looked around and saw them, tied to a tall crane, hanging by their hands.

"...EH! Boss, it's her!" said a buff man who was near her. She shot across the big room towards Keichiro and Ooshige.

"Full Moon! Get away! It's a trap!" screamed Ooshige, but it was too late. Full Moon stepped on a rope, and it pulled her off her legs and hoisted her upwards on the crane.

"So...this is the brat who stole my daughter's title... eh? Well, we finally have you, and you'll pay dearly.." said the man who seemed to be incharge. _This must be Takanoru_, thought Full Moon.

"What do you want with me? I haven't done anything to you!" pleaded Full Moon.

"Oh, you've done more than enough. You must know... my daughter was one of the runner ups in the singing auditions to become Full Moon... and some brat like you had to come and mess it up, while my daughter had it all in the bag. I lost all the money I bet on my daughter winning, and also...I lost my daughter because of you... her hopes were so crushed that she killed herself..." said Takanoru in a revengeful voice. "Yes.. I think slitting your vocal cords shall do. Make you pay for what you did to me and my daughter" he said again. As he went over to Full Moon, the crane began to shake. Suddenly, the ropes binding her to the crane released off of her legs, Ooshige's hands, and Keichiro's hands. They all plunged onto the floor. Full Moon hurt her ankle. Takanoru looked shocked, but he did not hesitate in walking towards her; the situation was in his favor. As Full Moon braced herself, another interruption came along. A voice, quite unlike the one Full Moon heard in her dream boomed and filled every corner of the factory.

"Father... stop this madness..."


	8. Chapter 8 New Future

**_Chapter 8 – New Future_**

Notes:Agood friend of mine motivated me (mostly threatened) to finish up this story (shout outz to gangstah Tahmina andReze! JAF 4Lyfe "ya'll"), andunder her threateninginternet glares and pushes, I finally managed to finish. (You're probably thinking I'm really lazy)**__**

Woo...this chapter starts off really creepy, with cool voices! lol...anyways, I should tell you people that this IS the LAST CHAPTER. Again, LAST CHAPTER, (I like to get on your nerves). Thank you for taking the time to read my first fan fic and tell me how you feel about it! Review, review, review! I need to get criticized to get better. Thanks to all the readers! Enjoy!

(Nihaha) -- Randomness

* * *

The voice was like a merge of two voices. It spoke again. 

"Father... do not do my bidding upon lies..." it said in harsh tones. Takanoru looked physically shaken.

"L-...Lia? Is that you?" he said, falling to his knees.

"Yes, it is me...I do not approve of this madness... you do not have the correct terms on which you accuse her..." said Lia. Full Moon looked over at Keichiro and saw that the voice was speaking through him.

"...How...how are you..." said Takanoru again.

"I have taken over the body of this person...my spirit is talking to you through this body because the original spirit attempted to commit suicide, but did not damage this spirit carrier... We are two spirits in this body..." she said in earthy tones. "But do not draw me off topic... I did not commit suicide for the reason of this girl winning the title of Full Moon... I did it because of you..."

"Because...me?" said Takanoru, who was shaking even more.

"Yes, you father... all you care about is money, making a living... but you never did once stop to care about me... I had no one, ever since mother died... you did this to me... not her..." she spoke again, very firmly.

"I...Why am I so blinded" and to Full Moon's surprise, Takanoru began to weep into his hands. "I didn't know how to survive without your mother..I...just couldn't"

Keichiro began to shake oddly and he slumped up again. This time, the voice was more masculine.

"Mitsuki..." he said mysteriously. "Mitsuki... I will always be here for you..." All of Takanoru's hench men, including Takanoru, were suddenly lifted and brought to the center, tied to each other by a force like an invisible rope.

"Eichi?" said Full Moon. But she knew it was too late, a white mist began to drag out of Keichiro and he lay in a dead state on the ground. It finally came into her mind. _"We are two spirits in this body..." _Keichiro was really Eichi. Full Moon was in a shocked, saddened state. All this time, why didn't she know?

The factory began to shake. Full Moon dragged herself up, got Ooshige, and ran out. The captive men began to float eerily outside and into the sight of the police.

The police questioning did not captivate Full Moon's attention. Her thoughts were with Eichi. Ooshige was blabbing away the whole incident drunkily. Full Moon was a little sad, but mostly happy: Eichi was with her. She looked up at the sky and saw a few stars twinkling. As the some police withdrew their cars from the area with the new criminals, Full Moon's thoughts soared of into the distant sky. She knew Eichi was looking down at her. She began humming, then openly sang.

_"Let's sing a song..."_


End file.
